Mike
by Loisarah
Summary: How Mike became Spike


Title: Mike

Author: Loisarah

Rating: PG

Summary: How Mike became Spike

Spoilers: No Promises (doesn't spoil that ep so much as uses parts of Spike's back story that we learned in that episode)

Warnings: none

Author's Notes: I have a friend who's a huge Spike fan, and this is all for her.

Also... this may or may not have been inspired by multiple viewings of Rookie Blue's "Fresh Paint." I know that's not a fan favorite, but I love that episode.

Oliver MacCoy looked up from his coffee and Danish at the eager young man standing in front of him. He swore the rookies got younger every year. It wasn't that he was getting older, they were getting younger.

"Hi. Michelangelo Scarlatti," the young man said, sticking out his hand, an infectious smile on his face.

Mac stared at the hand for a moment before shifting his coffee to the other hand and shaking it maybe a bit too heartily. "Michelangelo, huh?"

"Mike. You can call me Mike. I'm looking forward to training with you, sir."

Mac took in the young man's appearance. Big smile, big brown eyes, and some seriously spiked brown hair. "Are you now, Officer... Scarlatti, was it?"

"Yes, sir."

"That's quite the hairstyle; is that regulation? Can you get your hat on over those spikes?"

"Um... yeah..."

Mac chuckled as the young man self-consciously touched his hair, almost patting it down a little bit. "Well, come on, Spike, let's get going," he said, dumping the remains of his breakfast into a nearby trash can and heading out to his squad car. He realized the rookie wasn't following him and turned. "Spike, let's go."

The young man stared at him for a moment, and Mac took in the big puppy dog eyes. Those were either going to be a huge asset or a huge problem for him in this job.

"Sir... I'd really prefer it if you called me Mike."

God, he loved it when he got the chance to really harass the rookies. "Who's in charge here?

"You are, sir."

"Then when I say 'let's go, Spike' you do as I say. Got it?"

"Got it."

Mac was behind the wheel of the squad car driving away from their first call, a noise complaint. So far, he was impressed with the rookie. He was personable, and easily talked to both the old lady making the complaint and the young man whose stereo volume was at issue.

"So, Spike..."

"Mike."

"Spike... what are your plans? You looking to move up the ranks? Become a white shirt? Detective? What are your goals?"

"Bomb Squad, actually."

Mac almost started laughing. "Really? You want to work on the Bomb Squad?"

"Yeah, or maybe SRU. I love bombs."

"You 'love' bombs?"

"Well, I mean... I like learning about them, how they work, how to diffuse them. I'm not like... a pyro or a serial bomber or anything," he trailed off a bit nervously.

"And you think you have a shot at becoming a hot shot SRU or bomb squad guy?"

"Yeah, well, Sgt. Michaels thinks I have a good shot at one or the other. With a few years experience, of course. He got me to apply to the force to begin with."

"Michaels... Joe Michaels? Who heads the Bomb Squad?"

"Yep. We met when I was... sixteen maybe? I've known him a while."

"How did you meet him?" Mac glanced over and saw a wry grin spread across the young man's face.

"Uh... we met when I was... working on an experiment of mine."

"Science experiment? For school?"

"Uh, sure," Mike said, smile still on his face.

"What, did he try and steer you away from a life as a criminal mastermind? That's why you're here, isn't it?"

Mike chuckled. "I'm not a criminal."

"Just a mastermind, then?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, Spike, I got my hands full with you, don't I?"

"Mike."

"Whatever you say, Spike."

This time the only response was a sigh.

Mike walked into the locker room for his second day as a cop. The only other person there early for shift was another rookie.

"Hey, Jake. How's it going so far for you?"

Jake shrugged a bit as he buttoned his shirt. "Okay, I guess. First day was a few noise complaints, a bar fight, and some traffic violations. How was your first day, Spike?"

Mike stopped turning the combination lock and turned to Jake. "No. Not you too. Don't call me that."

Jake laughed. "Too late. I like it, I'm gonna keep using it," he said as he passed Mike and walked out of the locker room. "See you at parade, Spike."

"It's Mike!" he said to Jake's back as he left.

"I hate Spike," he muttered as he went back to opening his locker.

Sgt. Parker stood in front of Team One's new rookie. "Welcome to the SRU, Mike," he said, extending his hand to the young man.

Shaking his new sergeant's hand, he replied, "Actually, most people call me Spike."


End file.
